The Journey to Remembering
by JensenAcklesBabe
Summary: What Really Happened? How could you forget me?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me. I wish Jensen Ackles Did (L)

**The Journey to Remembering**

**48 hours ago everything changed.**

Max told me she was the girl I held and sang to. The girl who's eyes I dreamed in. why did she treat me so terribly? Was I that bad? How did I not know it was she was the one? All these thought where running through Alec head as he walked through the decrepit streets of Seattle.

**48 hours ago I changed his opinion on me.**

I told him… why? I can't believe I told him about our past. They past where he forgot about me, forgot about how much he showed his affection towards me, the way he sang to me, held me close and whispered in my ears the words I longed to hear. "One day…I will sing to you everyday. And I will hold you close and always protect you… I promise". I've only just realised that he is for filling that promise he made to me that cold winters night. Even though he didn't know it was I. why didn't he know? Am I that different, that bad? I mean I was bald then with just a barcode, how can he not remember my barcode?

*Note to self. Ask him how he didn't remember my barcode* max nod's her head slightly.

**49 hours I sat on the space needle and thought back.**

**Flashback**

I couldn't sleep, my eyes were heavy but no sleep would enter my soul. I wondered what would happen if I sneaked out… would I get caught…? No am too quick. My bare feet touched the cold-cemented floor I stood still making sure no one heard me slip out of bed. I was CO I could not be caught disobeying orders it does not set a good example to the younger X5's. I slow open the metal door trying not to make a sound. I stepped out and re-closed the door I turned left I headed to the library, it was so closed to Lydecker's office it was a risk, but I knew no guards would go there too, heard them moan about that place giving them the "Creeps" well they all give us the "Creeps".

I reached the library I headed to the top up three flights of stair and sat in the 'Drama' row I don't know why I was just attracted to that row. I heard music, a beautiful song 'Amazed' they called it. It was coming from Lydecker's office, what's he doing here so late?

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I rested my head against the shelf, I heard foot steps, I held my breath, I couldn't breath they going to get me for sure. A little head popped around the corner…

"Who are you?"

"I am X5-494… who are you?"

"I am Maxie. You look like my brother he's called Ben… what's your name?" excitement filled her voice.

"I don't have a name…" confusion fills his brow.

"Will you hold me?" Maxie whispered

"What?" X5-494 said with confusion a girl he had just met asking him to hold her.

"Hold me, I like you…your pretty… but if you don't hold me I'd kick your bum?" humour and excitement filled her voice. "Please?"

"Erm OK. You're beautiful… I've never held anyone before… what do I do?" Alec who was based on the floor with his legs crossed, his back straight and confused.

"Open your legs I will sit in the middle then you put your arms around me silly". Max replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "This song is beautiful, this is our song. Mine and yours forever and when we're outside in the big world we'll be living together and having fun sounds good don't it?"

Alec wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Yeah it does Maxie. I promise I will always protect you…"

"Alec…" Max silently whispered

"What?" with utter confused X5- 494 replied?

"Alec… am calling you Alec…"

"Alec, Alec, Alec… I like it!" happiness filled his voice…"Alec, I have a name"

**End of Flash Back**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I inhaled quickly. 'How did I not remember?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me. I wish Jensen Ackles Did (L)

**The Journey to Remembering**

**Chapter Two.**

I inhaled quickly. 'How did I not remember?'

Flashback

"Maxie… come quick our song is playing again" in a hushed voice knowing her extra sensitive hearing would pick it up.

"Am coming… you're going to sing to me again aren't you?" she hurried to sit next to him, her arms snaked around his middle with his arm around her neck, Max's head rested slightly on his chest.

"_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

He could sing so beautifully, it amazed her, how much he sounded like an angel. She thanked the blue lady she found him. It was strange she felt more towards 'Alec' then she did 'Ben' and she didn't understand, sure she had been seeing him every night for the last year. She loved him. Not that she knew much about love, just what she read.

"Thank you Alec. That was beautiful" Max's head lingered on his shoulder playing the words of the song through her head.

"No Problem Maxie… anything for you… we should run away… and dance and sing and leave this place and never come back. Just you and me we'll be happy wont we?" Alec rushed he wanted to leave this hell hole. He hated it; it killed so many of his family.

"Yeah but what about our family? We can't just leave them… can we?" Max replied. She wanted to run away with Alec but she couldn't leave her Unit.

"I know… look Maxie we better go… a few hours sleep before drills alright… I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah Ok… don't be late again Smart Alec"

"I wont Maxie"

With that they head their separate ways. Alec was in 'B' block and Max was in 'G' block.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day past rather quickly he couldn't wait to see her, it's the reason he kept his nose clean, got into no trouble just did what he told, obeyed like a perfect little solider.

Lights out. Time to see Maxie.

"Maxie…Maxie? Where are you?" confused filled Alec's brow why isn't she here yet? Max is never late.

Hours past and no sign of her… Alarms? What's going on? 'Crap I need to get back NOW' I made it back just in time… lock down. What the hells happened? Guards outside our barracks moaning about the events that just took place.

"Stupid X5's gone and escaped. You can see Lydecker isn't happy... going to have there necks when he catches them… he's more worried about getting one kid back his 'Special One'"

"Which ones that?"

"X5-452" the second guard replied… "Come on we better go and help" with that they walked to the end of the corridor and went into the CCTV room.

"No…Max!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me. I wish Jensen Ackles Did (L)

**Note **_hey guys, I don't have a beta reader yet, as I've tried to find one and never had no replies. So sorry if it's terrible. Hum…I don't know if I should keep writing to make it a Max/Alec relationship or leave it in the next chapter… views most appreciated… Thank you Hope you enjoy._

The Journey to Remembering

**Flashback**

"No…Max!"

She left; she left without me… she promised we would leave together with our families. How could she leave?

"Get back to bed soldiers. 06.00 start tomorrow" Alec called to his unit who gathered around the door of the barracks. The soldiers hurried back to their beds.

Lydecker was walking along the corridor cursing himself for being so careless. 3 dead, 12 escaped. He stopped out side of X5-494 barracks he was going to make sure they not planning to escape. Opening the metal door, it hit the concrete wall with a loud bang.

"Grab them!" Lydecker called to his men, around 20 men flocked into the barracks and grabbed the X5's. They tried to fight but nothing worked.

Psyc ops is where they took us… we spent 6 months in that hell…playing with our heads… 09ers are traitors over and over repeated in our heads. Memories playing in Alec's head, he doesn't remember much about the 09ers escape, except they are traitors.

It was a long walk to Lydecker's office… Music… _'I remember that song'_

"X5 –494 sir"

"At ease soldier"

"Status Report on Unit 6"

"Everything's going well sir. No memories of the 09ers except they are traitors."

"Good. It's been 5 years since they left… I will get them back. Get back to your barracks and keep up the good work soldier."

"Thank you sir" X5-494 saluted.

'_Hum he was nicer than normal…no shouting nothing… he much be closer to finding them traitors.'_

Back at the barracks everyone's sleeping. Alec crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He had an early start tomorrow.

'_That song… Amazed was playing in his dreams… brown eyes. Who's are them eyes?' _

Alec jumped out of bed 'brown eyes' they haunting to me.

Seattle 2014.

The pulse had destroyed this city, hardly any electricity, more brown outs then anything else. 'Jam Pony' an advertisement on a billboard. '_Guess I could give it ago'_

"Hi…am looking for a job, who do I need to speck to?"

"Me Missy Miss. I'm Normal you are?"

"Max"

"You rode a back before?"

"Yes Sir, am a very hard worker and I wont let you down."

"Alright am short on messengers, you've got the job. Ill get you a sector pass tomorrow and you start at 8.30am don't be late missy, you can grab a bike tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, I wont be late" Max left Jam Pony, and started walking around the street.

**End of Flashback**__

Max was sitting in her Apartment OC has scored a honey and was going to be out late, well the note said 'Having some fun boo. Might not be back don't wait up' normally means she wont be back, another night alone. Max sat on the sofa with her feet up and her head resting lightly on her arm. '_Alec Oh no, I can here his footsteps'_

"Max… Open up?"

"Come in… the door is unlocked."

"Hey Maxie" Alec whispered, his eyes were swollen and red. He looked quite stressed out.

"Hey…have a seat?" she watched his every move taking in his appearance and his body language he was confused, angry even.

"Thanks… Why didn't you tell me Max?" hurt in his voice.

"I didn't understand how you didn't remember me. I mean we were kids and I left… to be honest I thought you would of hated me?"

"I don't know why I didn't remember, why did you leave without me? You promised"

"I know Alec… I had no choice Zack made us leave, if not I would of ended up dead like my brother Jack, I was having a seizure they wanted to get me out. They killed my sister to stop us escaping… you think I would of left you if I had a choice?"

"Am sorry Maxie… they made me forget…huh so we're always known each other" a small smile appeared on Alec lips. " Did you know it was me when I entered your barracks when you got recaptured?"

"Kind of. I wasn't sure…then you told me your barcode I knew… I was hurt that you didn't remember me, of your name… so I re-named you 'Alec' though sometimes I still think I should of gone with 'Dick'."

"Humour doesn't suit you Maxie." Bumping his shoulders into hers. "So… where do we go from here?"

"We improve our Relationship". Max replied with the most serious tone she used on Alec since they met again

To be continued


	4. Important Please Read and Review

I hate doing Authors notes, but I want to update you guys, I hope you are all still interested in this story, and I will try my best to update in the future. I have wrote chapter 4 and it is ready to be updated, I have also re-wrote chapters 1 to 3... I just need a beta reader because to be honest my writing sucks, but I have some good ideas. So guys, beta readers any offers?

Many thanks (:

Amy


End file.
